Memories
by MiNiCandyCaKe
Summary: Yami reminisces about the precious memories he created with his beloved.


**Hello! I have written another story! This won't be a series though, it's just a oneshot. This idea just popped up in my head and I had to write it!**

 **To all of my Day & Night readers: Yes, I'm still updating the story, it's not discontinued. I've just been stumped. Please give me any ideas on what should happen next? It would be highly appreciated!**

 **On to the story!**

Yami groaned slightly as he revealed his tired crimson eyes slowly. It was 12:07 AM, and he couldn't sleep for some reason. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at his right, spotting spiky black hair tipped with purple next to him. He smiled gently as he kissed the soft, pale temple of his husband. Yugi Sennen, the man Yami proudly called his lover, laid on his side, amethyst eyes hidden from sight. His cherubic face was serene, and his cheeks were so soft that Yami could nuzzle it all day if he wanted.

Yami stopped admiring his lover and pushed the covers off of his body. He might as well get a drink of water or something; it didn't seem like he was going to sleep anytime soon. He placed a foot on the mahogany floor quietly, moving slowly in order to not wake up Yugi. He managed to get off the bed without the little one stirring or showing any sign of waking up.

He caught a glimpse of a shiny, golden object on the dresser. He noticed it was the Millenium Puzzle and grinned. He remembered the first time Yugi freed him from the dark depths of the artifact.

 _A flash of light shined brightly through the area, blinding everyone in vicinity. When the flash died down, a man with tri-colored hair, sharp ruby gems, and maniacal features stood in place of the previously beaten-up Yugi Mutou. Ushio, the cause of the young boy's wounds, backed away._

 _"Who are you?" He had asked himself, aware of 'Yugi's' different appearance. "Never mind. Ready to pay up, brat?"_

 _Yami chuckled. "That's not going to happen anytime soon."_

 _He inched closer to Ushio, a grin promising harsh pain on his features. "I believe it's time for you to be punished for your actions. Let's play a game, shall we? Game Start!"_

Yami walked out of the room and into the hallway. He looked at the pictures hanging on the white walls fondly. A particular picture caught his attention.

He and Yugi were standing on a wooden bridge over a small pond in Domino Park. The moon shone behind their silhouettes, and the pond reflected the image shone on its clear waters. The two were holding each other in their arms, locked in a kiss. Yami remembered the event like it was yesterday.

 _Yami waited anxiously for Yugi to arrive at their planned meeting spot. He tugged on blonde spike covering his face, nervous. He had confessed his 3-year-long love for Yugi only two days ago, and today was their first date. They planned to meet up at 7:00 PM at Domino Park, and it was 6:45. Yami glanced at his watch before he heard the gentle voice of his angel._

 _"Yami?" Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, causing him to tense up in surprise. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you." Yugi giggled. Yami laughed._

 _"It's fine." Yami replied. Yugi was wearing a pure white dress shirt with a black satin vest over it. He wore his usual leather collar and black bracelets. He wore black dress pants and black shoes with shiny jet black straps crossing over it._

 _Yami was wearing a blood red button-up with his usual collar and bracelets. He also wore black dress pants, but had a belt loosely hanging from his waist (as always). He wore black leather boots with silver buckles._

 _"You ready to go?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, and the two entered the quiet park._

 _They wandered around and chatted. At one point, Yami gingerly held Yugi's hand and blushed, looking off to the side. Yugi chuckled and laced their fingers together, and Yami's ruby orbs stared at Yugi's violets in surprise. Then, toward the end of the date, they ended up on the bridge, gazing at what beauty the pond offered. They looked on in satisfying silence before Yugi interrupted, saying, "Yami…Did I…Er…Disappoint you at all during this?" Yami snapped his head toward the smaller of the duo, bewildered._

 _"What? No, of course not! What makes you say that?"_

 _"I-I'm not sure. I just feel like I don't live up to your standards. You're handsome, confident, courageous, clever, intelligent…I'm nothing compared to you." Yugi drew patterns on the wooden railing, staring at his rippling reflection, frowning as he did._

 _Yami remained silent until he grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him close to his body before Yugi could react._

 _"If I didn't like you, would I do this?"_

 _He placed his lips on Yugi's and kissed him. Yugi's eyes widened in shock before he melted into the heartwarming gesture and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's small waist and the two continued. They didn't hear the click of a camera or the snickering of their friends before they broke the kiss._

 _"I love you." Yami whispered, hugging the teen tight. Yugi smiled and returned the hug._

 _"I love you too."_

Yami flicked on the lights to the kitchen, still remembering their first sayings of 'I love you' to each other. The two were unbreakable since. He laughed about the foolishness of their friends for taking the picture, but he had to thank them too. If it weren't for them, the couple wouldn't be together. He heard the clack of metal against plastic and glanced at his fingers. A diamond on a silver band was around his ring finger. His mind went back to the past again.

 _The couple was sitting at a nicely decorated restaurant, a dark red sheet over the wooden table, a black vase filled with purple lotuses and red dahlias. The wooden chairs were cushioned, and the small chandelier shiny with luster above them._

 _"You went all out, huh? You didn't need to…" Yugi sipped from his wine glass._

 _"Don't say that. You know I'd do anything for you." Yami chuckled, placing his chin on the back of his tan hands. Yugi rolled his eyes and giggled. The sound of his angel's laugh melted Yami's brain. It was like beautiful music to his ears._

 _Yami pet the tiny bump in his right pocket. The small box was still there. Good, he needed it._

 _The food arrived on a shiny tray, and they dug in. The food tasted absolutely divine._

 _After the duo finished, they walked out hand in hand to drive to the park. When they arrived, Yugi shivered. It was chilly outside; he had forgotten to bring his sweater. Yami noticed his boyfriend's discomfort and slipped his leather jacket off of his shoulders. He placed it gently around the little one's shoulders, and Yugi looked up at him, cheeks flushing._

 _"Ah, thank you…"_

 _Yugi nuzzled Yami's nose in an Eskimo kiss, and Yami smiled the cutest smile Yugi had ever seen._

 _The duo walked to the bridge where they had their first kiss. Yami then placed one hand on his pocket. It was time. He turned to Yugi, catching his attention._

 _"Yugi, I need to ask you something."_

 _"Hm?" Yugi tugged the jacket around his shoulders tighter around his body._

 _Yami suddenly sank to one knee and pulled out a tiny black box. Yugi's purple pools widened as tears of joy crept up to the brim._

 _"It's been 5 beautiful years since we've started to go out. 5 years since we've first told each other 'I love you'." Yami opened the box, revealing the most gorgeous diamond ring Yugi had ever seen._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

Yami sighed in content as he drank the glass of water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and placed the glass in the sink. While he washed the fragile object, he heard quiet footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Yami?"

Said male looked up from the sink to the tired form of his small husband. Yugi was rubbing his eyes cutely, and he yawned. His light blue star-patterned pajamas were slightly wrinkled. "Why are you up?" Yami asked, placing the cup on the cup rack.

"Er…I heard someone down here and you weren't in bed…I-I wanted to…" Yugi drawled out. He looked so adorable when he's tired.

"Sorry about that, aibou." Yami walke dover to his lover and pet Yugi's spikes; his hair was slightly down. He pecked Yugi's nose and picked him up bridal style. "I just needed a drink of water."

"Mmkay." Yugi yawned. He snuggled against Yami's chest.

The two went up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Yami placed Yugi on the mattress and climbed in after. He pulled the covers over the both of them, bringing warmth to their bodies. Yugi snuggled close to Yami's body and nuzzled his head into the tan neck. He kissed the skin softly.

"The bed felt so cold without you here." Yugi murmured. Yami draped an arm over Yugi's small frame.

"Did it? I'm sorry." Yami relaxed his head on Yugi's.

"No, no it's okay…Just…Please don't leave me, ever." Yugi hugged Yami's body closer as if he was going to leave him forever. "Stay with me…"

Yami returned the hug with as much love and compassion as Yugi was offering and kissed the younger's forehead as sleep slowly closed their eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my Aibou."


End file.
